iAm Jealous
by Seddie Obsessive
Summary: Sam is getting jealous because of Freddie's Fangirls...Something like that! :) What Freddie can do about it? Well read it...!:) REVIEW...


Seddie Obsessive here…! My first story here in Fanfiction…Hope you all liked it..! Please review… it means a lot to me….! J…sorry for grammar errors…English isn't my first language..LOL! sorry again…I will do my best.

**Disclaimer – **I don't own iCarly…Dan owns it…J

iAm Jealous

Sam POV

Freddie and I are dating for 5 months now. Those 5 months were the happiest months of my life. I really love Freddie more than anything in this world. Anyone in the school were always complimenting me about my relationship with Freddie….And I'm happy about it! And as you know my boyfriend is popular at school (because of that contest thing) which makes me sick. Why? ….because girls are always drooling over him. You know me. I'm the jealous thing and I just can't help it. I HATE MYSELF!...I miss my boyfriend who means the world to me.

Freddie POV

I notice these past days that Sam is been acting weird after I won that contest in my school. I'm really worried about her. I'm her boyfriend of course I care for him. After I won that contest, girls are always attacking me in my school. They texted me like 20 times a day. They say that I am so hot and handsome. First, I kinda liked it because it feels you so special but I kinda notice that Sam is always angrily staring at them. Being popular at school is fun and enjoying but being with my girlfriend all the time is more enjoying than with other girls who I don't even know.

Carly POV

I'm really getting worried about Sam. She is always texting me how jealous she was. I'm her bestfriend and I care for her. I'm gonna call her now….

"Hey Sam"

"Carly, what's up kid?"

"Can you go to GS later. I need to talk to you. Something important."

"Sure. I will be there. 5 pm sharp"

"Thanks' Sam."

"K. Bye Carly"

"Bye Sam."

Freddie POV

I just finished working with my AV club members. It's for our semester project. Uh..I'm so tired. I'm so hungry right now. I'll text Sam if she wants too. You know my girlfriend, she is always hungry.

"Hey, Baby"

"Oh! hey Dorkwad…what's shakin?"

"Nothing, I'm just hungry right now, you want to join me?"

"Oh sorry baby, I need to go GS now. Carly invited me to be there."

"Oh, okay. I'll just buy some corndogs for us and I will go to GS. Sounds good?"

"Sure Dork. But if I see you with your little fangirls, I'll beat the fudge out of you."

"I promise. Be there in 10 minutes. Bye baby, love you..3"

"Bye Nerd Boyfriend. Love you too."

Sam POV

I'm heading to Groovy Smoothie right now. I'm happy but nervous at the same time. I miss my bestfriend and since me and Freddie are dating, we don't have much time together like we were before, but I know Carly understands it. I entered the Groovy Smoothie and I see Carly was kindly waiting for me. Until she notice me standing at the door.

"Sam, how long you've been standing there. Are you okay?"

"Not too much long Carly." I chuckled.

"You're not answering my second question. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Carly." I smiled.

"I'm so worried about you! Do you know that!?"

"I apologized?" I answered confusional.

"Sorry. I just um…"

"Carly, what's the matter?"

"Come on Sam. I know that you are really upset these past few days."

"About?"

"About Freddie. I know that you are having a rough time if he is with her little fangirls. Look Sam, I know you're upset but you can talk to Freddie about it you know."

"I know Carly. That's what upset me a lot. I can control my jealousy but he more spends time with those fangirls. You understand me Carly, if you're boyfriend more spends time with other girls, it upset you a lot and I think that I can't control that." I said sadly.

"It's gonna be okay Sam. Just talk to Freddie about it. That's why I invited you here in the first place, to talk about your problem. it's gonna be okay Sam, trust me."

"Thanks Carly. I'm so glad to have a bestfriend like you. "

"Don't worry about it Sam, that's my job being your bestfriend"

I smiled to Carly and hugged him tight. It's so great to have a friend that always there right next to you. I'm hugging Carly till I saw my boyfriend at the door. I pulled away at Carly and I saw Freddie was heading in our table.

Freddie POV

"Hey Sam" I kissed her on the cheek. "Carly"

"Hi Freddie" Carly answered.

"Sam?"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, I'm just thinking about something."

"And what is that something?"

"It's nothing. What's up?" Sam quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, I just worked with my AV Club members about our semester project. What about you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine.".

"Oh, okay then."

We were having fun eating our fries with our smoothies. I missed times like this because I was very busy in school because of our upcoming big test, and I missed hanging with Sam. I missed her so much. Like I said, I was very busy in school, but if that test was finished, I will give me and my girlfriend more time with ourselves. Everything was perfect until….

"Hey Freddie, I'm Ashley Marie, your biggest fan!"

"Freddie, I'm Christine, can I have your number, your so damn hot!"

"Freddie, you are so handsome and hot, can I have your number?"

Other 15 girls were attacking me asking my number and saying how handsome and hot I was. As I was attack by my fans, I saw Sam exit the Groovy Smoothie. I ran up to her but I was blocked by my fans. Wow! they are all strong but I'm stronger than my fans. I will fight for Sam in anything even in popularity of myself.

"Girls!" I shouted.

All girls were quiet after I shouted at them.

"Girls, thank you for supporting me and being my fan but you all know that I have a girlfriend and that is Sam. I cared about her a lot. Look, I love you all and being popular was great. But being Sam's boyfriend was the greatest of all. Please understand me. I love Sam more than anything. "

"We are sorry Freddie. Come on guys, we need to leave."

"Thank you girls. I appreciate it a lot!"

Girls are started to leave and I saw Carly was standing at the door.

"Carly, where Sam go?"

"I don't know. She ran so fast. But Freddie you need to talk to Sam. She is really upset about this fan thing. Please Freddie, you're girlfriend needs you **NOW."**

"Of course Carly I will, Bye…"

"Bye Freddie.."

Sam POV

I'm so sad right now. I love Freddie but I think that he only love me because he felt sorry for me. I know that is not right to think that but I'm so tired to fit in Freddie's new life now. Just me looking at the stars shine so bright.

"Sam! Sam! Sam!" Freddie is screaming my name. What does he needs now?

"Sam...Sam you're… just here. I've been looking all over to you." Freddie exclaim tiringly.

"Oh hey Freddie!..Why are you here, are you in the middle of something?

"Sam…" Freddie said sitting right next to me.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk boyfriend. I know that I don't deserved your sorry but…."

Freddie shows her puppy dog face and you know me, I can't say no to it..

"You've been forgiven, just don't do it again, okay!"

"Thank you Sam.."

"And Freddie…."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I am jealous with your girls.."

"Why are jealous though?"

"I don't know maybe because you spent more your free time with your fans." I said sarcastically.

"Well if that ever happened again just say it to me and don't be jealous."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you have that they don't…"

"And what is that?"

Freddie kisses me passionately for 8 seconds and then pulled away…

"My heart…"

Freddie kisses me again and this is much longer….and then I pulled away to catch my breath.

"I love you Freddie….thanks for anything..!"

"I love you too Baby…"

Sam started to fall asleep in my shoulders…. Wow! She must been really busy today.

I kissed her forehead and said….

"Sleep tight, Princess Puckett….I mean **_my Princess Puckett…."_**

**Sorry if the iCarly Webshow does not included here..and if the characters were you know ( It's very hard to stay in character, SORRY*puppy dog face*)…But anyway I have so much fun doing this fic and I hope you enjoy it too….**

**Please enjoy reading my first fanfic….. and Please review, it means a lot to me..Thank you all! J Don't forget ****_REVIEW…! Bye! 3_**


End file.
